


I'm Sleep-Over It

by BalloonBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TWEEK WEARS CRAIG'S JACKET IM????, The Fractured but Whole fractured my heart, These two are more pure than Butters and that makes me really happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: Craig and Tweek "have" to have a sleepover together because Cartman decided he wanted to play superheros instead of what they were playing. So they had to spend the night trying to figure out what they were going to do, but of course they only spent a good twenty five percent of it working on clothes. No they didn't fuck, get your head out the gutter.





	I'm Sleep-Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously why is Kenny's costume the most extra of them all isn't he poOR????

"Greetings fellow humans and elves! I am glad all of you could come to this gathering today!" Carman stood high and mighty on the stage, microphone in hand. Cartman had sent invitations to everyone in the humans team and elves team, bringing them together for one big meeting. Supposedly it was important, supposedly. So everyone ended up gathering together in this one room, booked in Airport Hilton, and honestly by the amount of times Eric has booked shit here everyone was starting to recognize the staff members a little too well. 

"I have come to say-" "Got everything you need here sir? Okay on beverages? Buffet items?" The same man in the same suit came in, peeking his head through the door and holding the most fake smile anyone could ever muster up. "Yes everything's fine!" Cartman shouted at him through the mic. "Okay, hey I just wanted to say that Airport Hilton really appreciates your continued business." The man smiled through gritted teeth.  "I haven't booked here I'm a great fucking wizard! Okay look whatever just get out." Cartman said, and the man closed the door. 

"God. Anyway, I am here to say that I am very happy that everyone here has united together." Cartman announced, and everyone glanced at each other, acknowledging the reunion. "However, I wanna change games. This game is getting boring, and magic is totally lame right now. We are now a group of superheros who fight crime and make money for our franchises. I am the mysterious coon, half human half coon and leader of the group called Freedom Pals! I want everyone to go home, get their superhero costumes, then meet me in my basement at 5 p.m tomorrow after school to discuss our franchise plans." Cartman announced, sadly proud of himself. 

"You can't just switch games like that fatass!" Kyle shouted from at the very far end of the room. "Shut the fuck up you fucking Jew! You just don't want to spend money on getting new shit!" Cartman shouted back at him, his voice obviously louder due to the mic. "Oh God, oh God! I can't get a new costume that fast! I'll be kicked out the game! Oh Jesus! Too much pressure!" Tweek panicked, but no one batted an eye. "Alright that's all, now I want everyone to go home and get some rest. And make your costumes. Make your costumes after school, then report to my house." Cartman said, ignoring the middle finger he was receiving from Craig. 

Deciphering that middle finger was quite difficult, did it say 'fuck you for making me make a costume in two hours' 'fuck you for stressing out my boyfriend' or just a simple fuck you. "Meeting over! Now get out before they make me pay for over time!" Cartman shouted at everyone, walking off the stage. "What's our powers supposed to even be? Do we pick?" Stan asked Kyle, and Kyle shrugged in response. "Base it off of whatever we buy I guess," Kyle responded. "Mmrph mmrph mmrph mmrph mmrph!" Kenny shouted angrily. "I know Kenny,  we'll help you pay for the costume if you need us to," Stan said. "Mmrph mmrph mmrph," Kenny replied with a shake of his head. 

"You sure you're good? We don't mind helping out," Kyle said and Kenny nodded. "Come on, let's go home and make up costume ideas," Stan said, standing up from his seat. "It's gonna be past our bedtime soon though. If my mom knows that I'm out past my bedtime she'll kill me!" Kyle panicked. "Mmrph?" Kenny suggested. "No we can't have a sleepover on a school night," Kyle said back, and Kenny sighed. "Yeah we can, my dad gets so drunk he won't notice or he'll just convince my mom to let you two stay!" Stan said. 

"What about our parents saying yes?" Kyle asked, and Kenny shrugged. "Just ask them, all they can do is say no." Stan said, and Kyle sighed. "Fine." 

"Tweek, do you wanna have a sleep over?" Craig suggested casually. He ended up overhearing Stan, Kyle, and Kenny talking about sleepovers and with that suggestion a lot of ideas went running through his head. He could help Tweek with his costume and make sure he stays calm about it, he could keep Tweek calm. But with that other thoughts came by too. He had never had a sleep over with Tweek before, would Tweek even be comfortable with sleeping in someone else's house? He'd probably be on edge if it were to be Craig's house. 

"Ah! What?!" Tweek shouted in confusion. "A sleepover. We could work on our costumes and superpower ideas." Craig said calmly, Tweek twitched in response. "Ah! My parents would never let me!" Tweek shouted. "You haven't asked yet." Craig said. "Neither have you! Ah! Too much pressure!" Tweek panicked. "Don't panic, the worst your parents could do is say no." Craig silently thanked Stan for that one. "Argh...okay. Who's house?" Tweek asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Whichever makes you more comfortable babe." Craig said, and Tweek smiled. He didn't know why he smiled, he just did. "We always go to my house so we can go to yours if you want. I wanna see Stripe again anyway." Tweek said, the first semi calm thing he said. 

"Alright, I'll call my dad and ask him." Craig said, pulling his phone out as well. Lord give Craig the self control he needs to not make a move on Tweek in the night. Actually, would that be such a bad thing? Craig looked over at Tweek, who was pulling on the buttons of his shirt while talking to his parents over the phone. Craig smiled. He didn't know why he smiled, he just did. He unlocked his phone then moved over to contacts, searching up his dad's name and calling the phone. It rang for two rings before he answered. 

"Is your little party done?" Thomas, Craig's father, asked. "Yeah, can I invite Tweek over?" Craig asked, and the line went silent for a moment. "Son it's almost past your bedtime. He'd have to leave as soon as he got here." Thomas said. "Can he stay the night?" Craig asked, a lump forming in his throat. Craig wasn't used to being nervous at all, but this silence over the phone is gut wrenching. He glanced over at Tweek, seeing how things were going with his parents. Tweek was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, but he wasn't fidgeting that much. Craig smiled. He didn't know why he smiled, he just did. Tweek looked over at him, noticing Craig's glance became a stare. Tweek gave him a little anxious smile, and Craig didn't realize he still was wearing his own smile. 

"I don't know son, it's a little unexpected and a school night." Thomas said over the line, a little annoyed. Craig hated begging, he hated any form of it. It was a sign of vulnerability, but he knew in order to get his father to let Tweek stay the night he'd have to grovel. "...Please." Craig mumbled, God that was humiliating. Thomas was taken aback for a moment, staying quiet. "Alright, but does Tweek have his stuff? Has he already asked his parents?" Thomas asked, and Craig's smiled returned on his face. 

"He's on the phone with his parents right now." "...You too dad, bye." Craig overheard Tweek say on his end of the line. "I'll text you with what his parents say." Craig said, and Thomas sighed. "Alright, bye." Thomas said, then ended the call. Craig looked to make sure the call was finished, then clicked off his phone. "What did they say?" Craig asked, turning his attention over to Tweek. "They said yes! They're bringing my stuff over to your place so they can talk to your dad." Tweek said relatively calmly. 

"Hey are you two leaving soon?" The two turned their attention over to Token, realizing it was only the two of them and Token left. People were even starting to clean, how sad. "Yeah, my dad is picking us up soon." Craig said. "Oh? Together? Are you two spending the night together?" Token asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Argh! You make it sound really weird man!" Tweek panicked. Damn it, Tweek was even starting to feel better too. Token laughed, and Craig flipped him off. "It only sounds weird if you think it sounds weird!" Token said between his laughter, and Craig's scowl only got worse by the second. 

"Ah, but no my mom just got here. I was just checking on you two to see if you two needed a ride since neither of you have gone home yet." Token asked, his laughter finally subsided. "No, we're fine." Craig responded a bit too quickly. "Okay, well see ya then." Token said, leaving the two alone. Alone with the workers who really wanted them to leave too. "Ah Jesus! They're glaring at us Craig! We're upsetting the workers!" Tweek shouted a little too loudly, only making the workers look at him. "No they're not, they're busy cleaning and stuff." Craig responded. 

"Ah Jesus! They're staring! They're staring and they're probably planning some scheme to get rid of us so we don't make them work overtime anymore man!" Tweek sputtered, his body shaking. Craig really didn't want to see him like that. It was obvious the workers didn't give a shit, they'd have to clean whether they were there or not, but telling Tweek that will only frustrate him. What did Heidi say again? Be there for him. "Babe, relax. Why don't we just leave the building so they won't work overtime? Then they'll have no reason to plot against us." Craig said, taking Tweek's hand in his. Craig was great at problem solving, but the most comfort he could give at that time was a hand hold. 

"...Okay." Tweek said, squeezing Craig's hand as the two walked out of the building. They walked down the hallway in silence, which gave Tweek a little time to calm down as he looked around, realizing no, no one was gonna kill him or Craig. Once they made it outside, they were hit with the cold Colorado air. Good thing they weren't wearing their other outfits. "Ah! It's cold! I hate the cold!" Tweek shuddered in the cold. Okay, Craig has an opportunity. An opportunity to be smooth as shit. "Then why do you live in Colorado?" Craig asked. "I can't just move! I'm 10!" Tweek shouted. Okay, chance one failed. Chance two has just approached. Don't fuck it up. 

"Well, I'm not surprised you're cold. Your buttons are all messed up." Craig tried to joke, but his tone was so dull it sounded rather demeaning. Tweek frowned, glancing down at his messed up buttons and didn't say anything. Craig fucked it up again. Craig really fucked up. He panicked, unsure of what to do to make him feel better. "If you want you can have my sweatshirt to keep you warm though. I have an undershirt under this so I don't really mind. Besides I'm pretty warm anyway so." Craig said, trying to save himself. ...That last part sounded just as weird as what Token said earlier. 

Tweek blushed slightly, fidgeting at his buttons. "Are you sure?" Tweek asked. Craig was already taking off his sweatshirt, so Tweek really didn't have a choice in saying yes or no now. Craig handed him the sweatshirt, all he was wearing was a flimsy white t-shirt under the sweatshirt. He was hit with the Colorado cold, and he didn't mind too much. Tweek took it reluctantly, quickly pulling it over his head. "Does it fit?" Craig asked, and Tweek smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks Craig." And the lump in Craig's throat is back. 

And with that lump, came realization. Craig didn't have any smooth way of just waving bye after being super sweet then walking to let Tweek relish in the fact that he has Craig's sweatshirt. No, he has to sit there and realize how scared he actually was to give him that sweatshirt. He has to stare at Tweek wearing it. ...Blue is definitely his color though. What should Craig do though? Should he hold Tweek's hand? Should he start talking? Should he just let them sit in silence? Why is this the first time Craig started overthinking? Why isn't there an easy answer to this??? 

"Hey, your dad is here." Tweek said, and Craig snapped out of his thoughts only to be met by car lights shining in his face. Craig didn't say anything as he made his way toward the back doors of the car. Tweek went to the other side, opening the right car door in the back and sliding in then slamming the door. Craig did the same, but on the left side. "Do your parents know you're staying the night?" Thomas asked, his question directed at Tweek. "Yes sir." Tweek panicked, his twitching starting. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand, almost by instinct to calm his down. Unfortunately for him, that only made it worse. 

Tweek pulled his hand away from Craig immediately, putting it in the pockets of his pants. ...What the hell was that all about? Craig placed his hand on his own lap, and the three sat in silence on the ride all the way back to Craig's house. It was a long and enduring ride, Tweek just stared out the window, and Craig did his best to not stare at Tweek. He intertwined his own fingers, stroking his own hand with his own thumb. It was scary, knowing Tweek didn't want to hold his hand. Craig wasn't the type to overthink, or to worry, but he couldn't help it when it came to Tweek. Damn, even the smallest things drove him mad when it came to Tweek. And Stripe as well. 

Craig was jolted from his contemplation when he heard car doors opening and closing. He pulled himself from his thoughts only for a moment, sliding himself out of the car and slamming the door a little too loudly. Craig's mom, Laura, opened the front door and smiled at the boys. "Tweek, your father already dropped your stuff off. I left it in Craig's room, but I want you two to get ready for bed as soon as Tweek unpacks his stuff." Laura said, standing in the doorway. "Where's Tricia?" Thomas asked, exhaustion clear on his face. "I put her to bed already." Laura said, and Thomas sighed with relief as he walked through the front door. "Thanks honey." Thomas said, kissing Laura's cheek then headed upstairs. 

"Thank you for inviting me over, ma'am." Tweek said, a small amount of twitching coming back. He was nervous talking to Craig's parents, of course he was. He's nervous about everything. Craig scoffed at Tweek's jittering. "It's no problem sweetie. Your dad already brought your stuff so I put it in Craig's room. I'm not gonna check to see if you boys go to bed, but I expect you both will be asleep very soon." Laura said, and Craig nodded at her. She stared at her son for a moment, her eyes were tired and a bit lifeless. "Goodnight boys." She mumbled, then made her way upstairs. 

"Woah man! I can't believe I'm actually spending the night here!" Tweek exclaimed, his twitching subsiding once again and a look of happiness was sprawled on his face. "Yeah." Craig mumbled, making his way up the stairs quickly. Craig was angry, he was angry Tweek just pulled away from him like that. Tweek just thinks he can be 'into him' whenever he wants to be? He thinks he can just make the rules? It doesn't work like that. Craig was seething at the very thought of it, and to him it was very reasonable. 

"Craig! Wait, I'm coming!" Tweek shouted, and Craig spun around quickly to shush him. "You wanna wake up my damn parents?" Craig snapped, and Tweek's look of excitement went to pure fear, the heart drop could be seen in his face. "...Sorry." Tweek mumbled, his hands twitching. Craig turned back around, heading up the stairs again. He had every right to be like this to Tweek. He had every right. That's what he told himself anyway. Once he made it to his room, he immediately went towards his dresser full of not stolen underpants, socks, gloves, hats, and pajama clothes. 

"You take my bed, I'll take my couch. You can change in here, brush your teeth and take a shower in the morning. You know where the bathroom is. Goodnight." Craig said coldly, closing the drawer. Tweek stood there, dumbfounded as Craig closed the door. Craig didn't want to know what Tweek looked like when he closed that door. He knew the entire reason why he invited him over was so that they could stay up past bedtime and talk, even make a costume along with super powers. Craig didn't want to do any of that anymore. He was angry, and it was pretty brutal, he could be dubbed the brutalist. 

Once Craig made it down the steps, he threw his clothes down on the couch in anger. Damn Tweek, why did he always make him so fucking pissed off all the time? Craig's really all butthurt that a boy, a BOY, wouldn't hold his hand? So butthurt that he doesn't even want to make rude remarks that were kinda true. Didn't even wanna flip Tweek off. All because of what? A hand hold? This is fucking ridiculous! The thought of Craig being pissed off about this is just pissing Craig off more! It's a very vicious cycle. Craig changed out of his clothes and into much comfier ones, his pajamas. He wore a Terrance and Philip shirt with black pants. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands. Damn, he really was kinda an asshole about fucking hand holding. It was pretty ridiculous, huh? I mean, he just left Tweek all alone up there with nothing but his thoughts. 

...Oh God. 

Craig left him alone with all his thoughts. How could he be so stupid? He was so blinded by his own pettiness that he didn't even realize...oh crap. Craig shot up to stand then ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He really didn't care if he woke his parents up, if he did he'd probably just flip them off. Craig opened his bedroom door as fast as he could, he felt awful about what he saw. Tweek was sitting there, not on the bed but on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as his body shook in a frenzy, he looked like a sobbing massage chair on the highest intensity. He didn't even change, he just was curled into himself. Tweek was clinging onto Craig's sweatshirt. He was mumbling something, but Craig didn't want to see him like that long enough to know what he was saying. 

Tweek looked up for a moment, staring at Craig in fear. "N-No! Ah! Craig! Oh Jesus! Oh God!" Tweek shouted, he was scared. Craig's body moved on it's own, he wanted to mend the wrong he did to Tweek. He practically ran over to Tweek's side, nearly skinning his knees from almost sliding on the ground to get to his side. "Hey hey hey calm down honey calm down." Craig grabbed Tweek's hands that were tearing out strands of his own hair. He held those hands as tightly as he could, they wouldn't slip away this time. 

"Craig I'm sorry! Oh Jesus! You gotta hate me! I'm sorry! Oh God! Aghh!" Tweek stammered, his body trembling like he had just witnessed a horrific crime of sorts. Tweek wasn't pulling away, he probably didn't even realize Craig was even there. Craig let go of Tweek's hands, wrapping his arms around Tweek's entire body. "It's okay Tweek. It's okay. I don't hate you. I don't hate you." Craig repeated in the most calming tone he could muster in that very moment. He hated himself for this, looking at what he did to Tweek. Why did seeing this hurt him so much? Is it because he did this? No, that's not really a major factor. So then...why? None of this made any sense to him. 

There's no point in getting so angry about not getting your hand held. There's no point in getting this remorseful about seeing someone like this. Well, to Craig anyway.  None of the ways he was reacting made any sense to Craig at all. Craig couldn't make sense of the situation. It was scary. It is scary. "Craig what did I do?! I'm sorry man! Ah! Oh Jesus! Oh God!" Tweek was shaking in Craig's embrace, and Craig didn't say anything. He didn't have the heart to. Craig was never one to do anything like this, he never ever thought he would be hugging someone like this so tightly. So willingly. It was scary. It is scary. What's happening to Craig's heart? Wasn't this all supposed to be a relationship that kept the town happy?

If it is, then why does Craig fucking care about any of this?! It's so frustrating! "It's not your fault. It's mine." Craig mumbled, and Tweek was barely able to hear. Tweek pulled away slightly, only so he could meet his eyes. "What happened, Craig?" Tweek asked, his screeching fear in his voice gone. He shaking going down, his twitching practically nonexistent. "I just...it's stupid. Don't worry about it." Craig said, he really didn't want Tweek to know how awful he was. To know how awful of a person he was to make someone so upset because of fucking hand holding. 

"Craig! Something-Something making you that angry isn't nothing! I-I'm not the best at talking, or helping out. But I can listen. Please Craig?" Tweek asked him, his eyes pleading with Craig's. ...Ho boy, well Craig might as well say goodbye to Tweek because he sure as hell is gonna hate him for this.:"It's...really stupid. I just, I don't know. I went to grab for your hand in the car, and you pulled away. And it pissed me off. I don't know why it pissed me off, but it did. And that pissing me off pissed me off even more. I just, I'm scared Tweek! I haven't really, ya'know, gotten this emotional and pissed off because of someone else! It's just you! And now I lost control of my emotions again all because of you! Are you some damn wizard or something?!" Craig shouted, his hands were starting to shake on Tweek's body. This was humiliating.

Tweek was dumbfounded. He stared at Craig, taking in his sudden canvas of emotion displayed on his face. It was so obvious, yet so unclear about what was happening. "Craig, is this really about the town forcing us to be together still?" Tweek asked, the calmest he had been that entire night. "I don't know." Craig mumbled, trying to avoid gazing at Tweek. His attempts at avoiding his gaze failed, and he gave up. He just stared at the boy who he called his 'boyfriend'. It used to bother him so much, calling Tweek his 'boyfriend', now he's kinda happy he has that privilege. 

He kept his gaze focused on Tweek's eyes. Someone once told him that 'the eyes are the gateway to the soul' and if that was true, then Tweek was really scared. Scared and really mellowed out. It was a strange mixture. "How do I know when this has stopped being pretend and when this has starting being - ya'know - feelings?" Craig mumbled, more to himself but still wanting Tweek to hear as well. With that, Tweek's hands started to shake against Craig's body and Craig instinctively held him tighter and he didn't know why. Something in Tweek's eyes shifted though, he wasn't really mellowed out anymore. 

"Craig, do you want-do you want me to help you?" Tweek asked, and Craig stared at him for a moment only then to nod silently. "Then you need to let me go." Tweek said, and something punched Craig. Not in the face though, he felt an invisible punch in the heart. "What? You mean faking another break up? How will that make me understand?" Craig asked, his heart was already forming a bruise from the punch. "No, I-I mean stop hugging me for a minute." Tweek clarified, and Craig, like a dog doing commands, let go of Tweek. "You r-really wanna know?" Tweek asked, he was twitching a little but he looked focused. "Yeah, I do." Craig said, he was a little confused but overall just curious. 

Tweek took an emotional deep breath, then leaned in as quickly as he could to give Craig a quick wake up kiss. It was strange, Tweek's lips were moist and felt weird since he bites the skin off his lips. Craig didn't mind it though, if anything Craig liked it. Tweek pulled away, his body trembling next to Craig's as Craig was in complete shock. "W-Well? Oh Jesus, I can't believe I just did that." Tweek sputtered, and Craig couldn't help but smile at him. His very first kiss, taken by a boy who he thought he was forced to put up with for the sake of the town. He ended up being the one person who could make him the happiest he's ever been. 

"I liked it." Craig stated, watching as Tweek's cheeks changed brighter shades of red with every passing second. "Do-Do you like it because you kissed someone or b-because you kissed me? Oh God, that was so, oh God." Tweek asked, mumbling to himself in fear. What was he afraid of though? "I don't know. But I liked it." Craig stated. "Do you wanna do it again?" Tweek asked, he was fidgeting nonexistent buttons on Craig's sweatshirt. "...Yeah." Craig said, and so they both leaned in this time. Given each other a little bit of a longer kiss. It was better than the first. 

Craig snaked his arms around Tweek's waist, pulling him closer. "W-What are you doing?" Tweek asked, still a little shaken. "I have an idea." Craig said. "W-What is it?" Tweek asked, trying his best to find a good place to wrap his arms around Craig as well. He settled for the back of his neck. This was the first time the two of them had ever been so close to each other. Yeah they had held hands before and their knees have touched or arms have touched and yeah they've hugged for longer than two seconds before. However they've never actually held onto each other like this, and they're alone so they don't even need to. That alone was enough of an answer for Craig. 

"Your body is cold like ice, you always jump around like you've just been shocked with electricity, and...you're really..." Craig coughed, not because he needed to clear his throat though, "passionate about things, like a fire. It's a mystery how you get me to be all emotional and stuff. I WONDER how you do it. You could be an elementalist named Wonder Tweek!" Craig suggested, he was actually pretty proud of it. Tweek smiled, then laughed at Craig. "What? You don't like it??" Craig asked, a little embarrased. "No I like it, I like it." Tweek smiled, and Craig smiled back. "What about you?" Tweek asked, and Craig's smile faded a little. "A brutalist." He said, a little ashamed of his reasoning behind it. Being so brutally mean to Tweek. Tweek's smile brightened a little. "Good idea! You're SUPER brutally honest about things that it's almost like a SUPER power! You could be Super Craig!" Tweek beamed. 

Craig stared at him for a moment, then couldn't help but smile just as bright as he was. "Okay, then it's settled. Super Craig and his sidekick Wonder Tweek." Craig said, and Tweek scowled. "Sidekick?!" Tweek shouted, and Craig laughed. "Come on I'm kidding." Craig said, and Tweek's scowl lightened up some. "What are we wearing then, Super Craig?" Tweek asked, the two boys standing up. "It's not Super Craig. It's..." Craig coughed a little, "Suuuuper Craig." Craig said, trying to sound like a basic hero saying their own name but only it sounded monotone because it's Craig saying it. 

Tweek laughed a little in response. "Okay, well what does Suuuper Craig and Wonder Tweek wear?" Tweek asked, and Craig thought for a moment. "Can you go into my school bag and get my construction, tape, and scissors, and a pencil?" Craig asked, going over to his desk and flipping on the table lamp. Tweek ended up just throwing Craig's pencil pouch at him. "I need the construction paper too." Craig said, and Tweek started digging around his bag. "What the hell, you have more than a teacher does in supplies in this bag!" Tweek said, rummaging around. 

"The teachers don't have shit." Craig said as Tweek pulled out a flimsy plastic folder full of construction paper. "Is this enough Craig?" Tweek asked and Craig nodded. "Plenty, but don't look at it though. It's a surprise." Craig said, and Tweek looked concerned. "Okay? Uh, I'll get changed then. Ah, oh God." Tweek said, grabbing the clothes inside the bag packed by either his mother or father. Tweek headed towards the door, closing the door behind him and leaving Craig alone. 

About ten minutes or so passed, and it was full of Tweek begging to be let back in and Craig refusing every single time. Until finally, Craig complied with Tweek's request. 

"Tweek, come inside. I'm done." Craig said, and Tweek nearly slammed the door open. He was wearing a long sleeve, white shirt and Terrance and Philip pants. He looked nervous. "What's wrong?" Craig asked. "I looked at the time man! It's two in the morning! Oh Jesus! Argh! Oh God! Your parents are gonna kill me and never let me come back! Oh God!" Tweek panicked. "Well it's a good thing I'm done. Come see." Craig said, and Tweek hurried over to the work place. "This is a supposed to be worn around your head, like a sweat band. Expect it's custom made, and can't handle sweat." Craig said, handing Tweek the not sweat band. It was dark blue with "WONDER TWEEK" made into it. 

"This is a little cut out we'll tape to your shirt. See, WT, Wonder Tweek. I haven't finished my sign or anything. I'll do it after school though." Craig said, handing Tweek the other cut out. "What about my actual outfit though?" Tweek asked. "Well...you can keep my sweatshirt if you want." Craig mumbled, and Tweek looked at him a little confused. "What? Duos wear matching costumes. Look at Superman and Superwoman." Craig said, and Tweek put the sweatband and WT sign down on Craig's desk. "Thanks Craig, but I'm going to bed." Tweek said, making his way toward the door that leaves Craig's room. "Where are you going?" Craig asked. 

"I-I can't steal your bed!" Tweek panicked, looking back at him. "Then don't. We can share it." Craig said. "Jesus Craig! What would your parents say? Argh! Oh God!" Tweek panicked. Tweek was never calm for longer than five seconds, huh? "It's alright Tweek. And if they have a problem with it I'll just flip them off for you." Craig smiled, and Tweek eased up a little bit. "...Alright." Tweek said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Craig turned out the desk lamp, then stood up to go over to the light switch to turn it off. "Argh! Can you see?" Tweek panicked. 

"I know my way, all I have to do is follow the brightness of your hair." Craig teased. "Argh!" Tweek responded. Craig did eventually make his way to the bed, then slid into the bed. Tweek slid in as well, but the bed was kinda small so they ended up a little compressed for space. But neither of them really cared honestly. "Goodnight Craig." Tweek said, smiling a little to him. Craig really couldn't help himself, could he? He leaned in toward Tweek and went for one more kiss, but ended up kissing the side of his lip instead. 

"Oh God!" Tweek shouted. "I tried." Craig tried. Trying was all they needed to do though, and they were doing alright just by trying. So they told each other goodnight, and fell asleep satisfied with themselves and their costumes. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy Lord this took me a good four hours maybe? I really got tired towards the end so the quality probably got dropped by the end but yA KNOW WHAT I'm happy with it. It's officially five a.m and damn it I'm satisfied. If ya liked it, great. If not, well shit I don't blame you it's pretty sloppy to be honest. Ho boy now it's time to see the word count on this thing.


End file.
